catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:.Echo/Leaving Wiki
Alright, don't get all crazy screaming "NO NO NO" because if you do that, it'll make me realize how crazy this WIki is. Why u leaving? D: Well, a few users started a arguement on the IRC, saying that all anime cats will be deleted. Well, I don't give a f**k if they are deleted, I will continue to RP them. Then Agent said 'If you don't follow the rules, leave'. So I will. Simple. I don't care. But what really pisses me off, is that we are deleted the anime cats and not the other cats that are based off things. *cough*Lord of The Rings, Wicked*cough* So, if the anime cats do get deleted, delete all my other characters. Unless I say you can RP them. Now, if you comment saying "Can I have Randomtail?" I will be so pissed I will say 'no' and give you a very nasty message. I also have another thing. It's called school. And I'm failing like, 3/7 classes. So I need to catch up. At this rate, my future is ruined. *headdesks* I still dun get it If you are acually thinking that, YOUR AN IDIOT! Cats I'll give away to people If I do leave, I want these users to have these special cats Neji - I want Hawkey to keep him. He may be from Naruto, but his personality is different. than the Neji in Naruto. Hawkey has knows Neji more than anybody, and if Neji and SMolder do become mates, I want to know one of my friends has him Rabbit-tail - I will be giving Rabbit-tail to Nightfall. Because I want her to have him. :) Snowblossom - Snowblossom will be Icestorm's. Snowblossom was Iceshine's kit and they have been through alot. Charcoal - Charcoal will go to Darkeh. She is the roleplayer of Charcoal's mate and I trust her to take care of Charcoal. Ankurō - Finally, Satsujin will have Ankuro. Me and Satsu weren't the best of friends in the begining. Not until recently have we become friends. Ankuro is one of my main Roleplayers, and I want Satsu to have her. Are you REALLY leaving It depends. If the Anime cats go away, I go away. If I do leave, only the cats I listed up there will be given away. If I find that you have taken a cat that was not listed there, I will consult you. Where can I find you now? I'm on DeviantART. My username there is Kiba-Lovur. On Chicken Smoothie, my username is Kiba-kun<3. I will not list the wikis I'm on, because some of them are private. I will miss you all(Some I will not miss ._.) but thanks for the good times. iKiba☼ 01:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Bye Echo :( I'mr eally sad that you're leaving. You were one of my best friends here. But I'm really sad :( I hope we'll get to talk to eachother. ♥Loveheart♥☮Happy Valentines Day!☮ 01:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts